everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eirwen Yuki
Eirwen Yuki is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is part of The Snow Queen as the next Snow Queen, and he is a former student and graduated alumni of Ever After High. When he attended Ever After High, he studied vigorously and seemed content with his destiny, but in reality he just wanted to get it over with. Because of his indifferent attitude towards his destiny and his enjoyment of taking care of children, his mother would constantly warn him about putting a stop to the activites he enjoyed. After graduating Ever After High, students would normally have to go through with their destinies, but Eirwen has to wait for them to graduate because they're much younger than he is. He currently works at an icecream store in the Village of Bookend that is called Ben and Fairy's. Character Personality Eirwen seems like the typical loner; standoffish, quiet, and doesn't interact with many people. The truth is that he doesn't want to be that way, but the assumptions about him made by other students make him feel like he should act that way, and deep down he feels very hurt by that. He feels that he should keep away from people because they'll hurt him by judging his family or his destined role. If he stays away from people, he'll avoid being hurt by them, and he would prefer to live a solitary life if it's by choice instead of because others have shut him out before he could do it himself. He doesn't hate people or humanity entirely though. Eirwen is actually very fond of others, specifically children and animals, because they wouldn't judge him just for being the next Snow Queen. In his free time he enjoys volunteering at daycare centers and schools to help out with the children because they make him feel better about being excluded from others and he feels like they're friends of his own. Around other people he isn't all that nice though. He has a very sarcastic attitude, and answers back to people in a snappy and snarky manner. Appearance TBA Fairy tale – The Snow Queen How the Story Goes An evil troll, called "the devil", has made a magic mirror that distorts the appearance of everything it reflects. It fails to reflect the good and beautiful aspects of people and things, while magnifying their bad and ugly aspects. He tries to carry the mirror into heaven with the idea of making fools of the angels and God, but the higher they lift it, the more the mirror shakes with laughter, and it slips from their grasp and falls back to earth, shattering into billions of pieces, some no larger than a grain of sand. These splinters are blown by the wind all over the Earth and got into people's hearts and eyes, freezing their hearts like blocks of ice and making their eyes like the troll-mirror itself, seeing only the bad and ugly in people and things. Years later, a little boy Kai and a little girl Gerda live next door to each other in the garrets of buildings with adjoining roofs in a large city, and they become devoted to each other as playmates. Kai's grandmother tells the children about the Snow Queen, who is ruler over the "snow bees". Looking out of his frosted window one winter, Kai sees the Snow Queen, who beckons him to come with her. Kai draws back in fear from the window. On a pleasant summer day, splinters of the troll-mirror get into Kai's heart and eyes while he and Gerda are looking at a picture book in their window-box garden. Kai becomes cruel and aggressive. He destroys their window-box garden, he makes fun of his grandmother, and he no longer cares about Gerda, since all of them now appear bad and ugly to him. The only beautiful and perfect things to him now are the tiny snowflakes that he sees through a magnifying glass. The following winter, Kai goes out with his sled to play and hitched it to a white sleigh carriage, driven by the Snow Queen. Outside the city she reveals herself to Kai and kisses him twice: once to numb him from the cold, and a second time to make him forget about Gerda and his family. She takes Kai in her sleigh to her palace. Gerda goes out to look for him and questions everyone and everything. She offers her new red shoes to the river in exchange for Kai, by not taking the gift at first, the river lets her know that Kai did not drown. Gerda next visits an old sorceress with a beautiful garden. The sorceress wants Gerda to stay with her forever, so she causes Gerda to forget all about Kai, and causes all the roses in her garden to sink beneath the earth, since she knows that the sight of them will remind Gerda of her friend. Gerda flees and meets a crow, who tells her that Kai is in the princess's palace. Gerda goes to the palace and meets the princess and the prince, who is not Kai, but looks like him. Gerda tells them her story, and they provide her with warm clothes and a beautiful coach. While traveling in the coach Gerda is captured by robbers and brought to their castle, where she befriends a little robber girl, whose pet doves tell her that they saw Kai when he was carried away by the Snow Queen in the direction of Lapland. The captive reindeer Bae tells her that he knows how to get to Lapland since it is his home. The robber girl frees Gerda and the reindeer to travel north to the Snow Queen's palace. They make two stops: first at the Lapp woman's home and then at the Finn woman's home. The Finn woman tells the reindeer that the secret of Gerda's unique power to save Kai is in her heart. When Gerda reaches the Snow Queen's palace, she is halted by the snowflakes guarding it. She prays the Lord's Prayer, which causes her breath to take the shape of angels, who resist the snowflakes and allow Gerda to enter the palace. Gerda finds Kai alone and almost immobile on a frozen lake, which the Snow Queen calls the "Mirror of Reason", on which her throne sits. Kai is engaged in the task that the Snow Queen gave him: he must use pieces of ice like a Chinese puzzle to form characters and words. If he is able to form the word "eternity", the Snow Queen will release him from her power and give him a pair of skates. Gerda runs up to Kai and kisses him, and he is saved by the power of her love. Gerda weeps warm tears on him, melting his heart and burning away the troll-mirror splinter in it. As a result, Kai bursts into tears and becomes cheerful and healthy again and also recognizes Gerda. He and Gerda dance around on the lake of ice so joyously that the splinters of ice Kai had been playing with are caught up into the dance. When they tire of dancing they fall down to spell "eternity," the very word Kai was trying to spell. Kai and Gerda then leave the Snow Queen's domain with the help of the reindeer, the Finn woman, and the Lapp woman. They meet the robber girl, and from there they walk back to their home. Kai and Gerda find that everything at home is the same and that it is they who have changed; they are now grown up, and are also delighted to see that it is summertime. At the end, the grandmother reads a passage from the Bible. How does (name) come into it? TBA Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Enemies TBA Pet TBA Trivia * He is a Capricorn, and his birthday is the 2nd of January. * He likes to be called Frost or Frosty because he thinks the name Eirwen is dorky. * He is Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Snow Queen Category:Princes Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:Work in progress